IMPIDIENDO UNA BODA
by Andy Tao Ishida
Summary: Estubo con ella por despecho, por sus deberes la dejo como un cobarde. ¿se capaz de luchar por ella aunque alguna vez? TAANG-ZUTARA-LINIROH- leves toph zuko-aang katara-lin tenzin


Bueno esta es mi primera historia de la serie del Avatar que bueno no me pertenece, si fuera así, hubiera dejado al final que Katara se quede con Zuko y Aang con Toph…. Pero no tenía que tener todos ya sus parejas menos Toph, le tendrán bronca ¿o qué? Bueno para la segunda serie lo mismo. No dejaron que Lin se quede con Tenzin. Para mí que es bronca hasta ya me hacen pensar que no pueden estar que es prohibido, como si fueran hermanos.

Bueno ya por lo menos con las historias que escribimos estaremos felices.

Por cierto soy 100% FAN TAANG…..ZUTARA…

Esta historia se trata de ello pero un leve un poco grave de mmm no me gusta decirlo buen de Aang con katara; Zuko con Toph y Lin con Tenzin. Pero al final será TAANG… ZUTARA… y para los más jóvenes Iroh x Lin y Tenzin x Pema.

**AANG**

A pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi por última vez, sé que soy un completo idiota por no haber luchado por ella, más aun sabiendo que tenía las de ganar, puesto que mi adorada esposa Katara me había sido infiel, ¿Cuántas veces?, ¿en qué ocasiones? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No sé. Lo único que sé es que ella me engañaba y yo también la engañe una vez, la única en que la hice mía LA DEJE POR TONTO, fui tan cobarde por no buscarla por no encarar mi amor ente todos, ¿quién me iba a reclamar? Nadie, ni mi esposa.

Es como si hubiera sido ayer, cegado del coraje y el dolor al ver la infidelidad de mi esposa decidí alejarme por un tiempo, por suerte andaba ocupado con la tareas que tenía como Avatar, y en uno de mis repentinos viajes me encontré con ella, mi antigua amiga, compañera y maestra de tierra-control, al verla me sorprendió demasiado estaba tan cambiada, tan hermosa, parecía todo un ángel, pero su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, así que le pedí que viajáramos por el mundo que me acompañara y Toph sin pensarlo acepto, pasamos semanas muy divertidas, nunca me sentí tan vivo en mi vida, tanto que olvide a mi esposa, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, más claro lo vi la vez que jugábamos en el rio como si fuéramos niños, me acerque despacio a ella la bese, FELIZ DE MI AL SEMTIRME CORRESPONDIO y entre besos le dije que la amaba y ella me volvió a besar y me respondió que también me amaba de una forma grosera, pero que podría hacer ella es así y así la amo y es ahí donde la hice mía, fue el día más glorioso de mi vida, pero al despertar recordé que tenía deberes con mi familia y sin despedirme la deje, IDIOTA de mi un gran IDIOTA fui al dejarla.

¿Qué será de ella? Esa era una pregunta que me la hacía por muchos años, pero ya no importa perdí, la perdí para siempre y lo más irónico es que la perdí en brazos del ex amante de Katara, la última vez que nos reunimos la vi, estaba tan feliz de tanto tiempo puesto que en esos ratos estaba algo triste por mi hijo Tenzin que andaba deprimido por que la muchacha a quien quiso se había mudado, pero mis nubes bajaron cuando anunciaron el matrimonio de ella con él y encima alado de la pareja estaba una adolecente que nos las presentaron solo como la hija de Toph, pero ¿será también la de Zuko?, aunque me pareció curioso puesto que no parecía a Zuko, pero si tenía el cabello crespo como es de mi madr.. Ya pensaba tonterías y más al ver que nos miraba con ojos asesinos, como si no quisiera vernos, pero al saber que su madre tiene un duro carácter preferí pensar que ella es solo así. Pero me dio coraje al saber quién era el nuevo hombre de su vida y el padre de su hija, el mismo que me quito por segunda vez a una mujer, pero ¿Quién soy yo para reclamar? Si yo fui quien la dejo, la ignoro y la perdió, aunque es raro que tengan una hija y después de años decidan casarse.

Pero al final creo que perdimos los dos, Katara y yo, lo más tonto es que ella no sabe, que yo sé que me engaño y no fui capaz de hablar, solo porque veía a Toph tan tranquila y feliz a lado de él que preferí callar,…. Dolor es lo que ahora siento, tal vez lo merezco DOLOR EN EL CORAZON tanto arrepentimiento, cuanto desearía ir al pasado y buscarla y no dejarla, ojala me perdone por todo, más aun si la lastime ojala no me odie, ojala Toph me perdone y aunque es tarde desearía que sepa que la amo, que ella fue a quien en realidad ame, y aun amo y amare.

Y con esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos nos regresamos Katara y yo a nuestro hogar esa noche. Esperando que el día de su boda ya el dolor no exista más.

…..

**KATARA**

Equivocarse es de humanos, nos hacen aprender, pero yo, creo que en el amor fui una tonta, escogí mal, pensaba que lo correcto iba a ser elegir a Aang, pero lo que mi corazón deseaba y pedía era a Zuko, nunca me di cuenta cuanto lo amé, lo mal que hice al confundirme, no es que a Aang no lo quiera, si lo quiero pero mal resulta que solo era un querer de amigo, pero qué más da no podía hacer más, por lo menos tenia algunos recuerdos tuyo cuando fui tuya una y muchas veces y me sorprendí, no pensaba que iba a pasar eso, pero mi matrimonio ya me tenía mal, pocos años con él y ya solo me parecía costumbre, pero a mis 2 hijos los amo demasiado, es lo único bueno de esa vida que era una monotonía, y de ti mi tercer hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor la infidelidad y nuestro adiós.

Aún recuerdo cuando lo volví a ver para entonces estaba sin May, me puse algo contenta y más aún cuando se me acerco y le confesé que a quien debí elegir era a él, él también me dijo que me amaba que nunca llego a olvidarme y es ahí donde nuestro amor empezó y recuerdo que siempre me pedía que me quedara con él nunca le respondí pero cuando me entere que esperaba mi tercer hijo lo rechace, por miedo, vergüenza y otras cosas más sin importancia, lo rechace lo deje, cuando nació mi niño al crecer me di cuenta de la ¿SUERTE?... no sé qué llamarlo mi pequeño Bumi no obtuve ninguna herencia mía o ni la de Zuko en cuanto control de los elementos y no creo que Aang lo sospeche, CORAJE tengo de mi misma por lo que dañe a Zuko y a Aang.

Años son los que te extrañe y aun te extraño, tan arrepentida estoy de mi misma, cuanto desearía ir al pasado y decirte que ¡SI! . Si acepto. Pero ya es tarde muy tarde te perdí y pase por el mismo dolor que el tuyo cuando te vi a lado de mi amiga, nuestra amiga Toph su actual prometida y a lado su ¿hija? Me pareció raro y mucho, pero me dolió pensar eso a pesar que solo la presento Toph como hija suya y note que aquella muchacha llamada Lin nos miraba con reproche, yo no hice caso a sus ojos puesto que su madre es muy dura, supongo que ella debe ser igual ¿no? pero ese día fue muy duro para mí, pues vi que ya tenía una familia.

Durante toda la visita hablábamos seriamente en especial los puntos por los cuales Aang y yo estábamos ahí, pero cada que los veía juntos como una verdadera familia, me dolía demasiado, llena de celos unos dos días antes de irme lo busque pero lo único que hice fue ser ¡RIDICULA! Al pedirle una 1 oportunidad para hacer juntos nuestras vidas, cuando en realidad yo rechace muchas de las que me ofreció, al ver que me esperabas. Pero veo que ya se cansó de esperar, y no puedo hacer ya más que vivir con este amor, este arrepentimiento y morir amándolo solo a él, el señor del fuego, señor de mi corazón mí amado Zuko.

Y con esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos nos regresamos Aang y yo a nuestro hogar esa noche. Esperando que el día de su boda ya el dolor no exista más.

…..

**ZUKO**

¿Luchar? Creo que eso debí tomar en cuenta desde un principio, cuando tenía oportunidad, cuando ella aún no estaba casada ni con hijos, pero escogió al Avatar y como buen perdedor deje que me rechazara por primera vez sin luchar y me fui con la mujer que creía que iba amar, pero hice mal, la quiero demasiado por todo lo que vivimos, pero no como mujer sino como mi amiga y sé que ella tampoco me ama, vivimos juntos pocos años hasta que ella encontró el amor de su vida se fue y me dejo. Pasaron años no me dolía en realidad sé que ella era feliz y me alegraba por ella, por May, pero mi corazón aún sigue devastado, vacío y ahogado en el dolor, no sabe ella, ni se imagina Katara cuanto la llegue a extrañar, hasta que en una visitas con su esposo la vi, cambiada, tan hermosa que pensé que era una diosa, pero tenía que dejar esos pensamientos, jajaja era casi imposible si cada que me miraba se me hacía difícil, más aun cuando veía en sus ojos que ya no brillaban de felicidad y discretamente me acerque a ella sin que sospeche nadie, en espacial su esposo e hijos, los frutos que yo hubiera deseado que fueran míos, pero en fin, me acerque a ella le hice una y mil preguntas, la más importante si era feliz y no lo era. ¡ESCOGI MAL, YO A QUIEN AMO ES ATI! Esas palabras me dieron tanta felicidad que me quede a su lado y le entregue todo de mí. Aunque amantes por ahora eso ya no me importaba si estaba a su lado, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Para mi creo que fue poco y cuando le pedía que se quedara para siempre conmigo, no me respondía nada hasta que llego el día que me rechazo de nuevo se fue y me abandono. Sentía que iba a morir. Quise ir por ella, pero ¿para que buscar a alguien que no te quiere a su lado? La deje de nuevo.

Katara no sabe lo mucho que sufrí por ella, cuanto le rogué que se quedaras en mi lado. Aun no entiendo si yo la amaba y según ella también, ¿porque?.. ¿Por qué me dejo?

Por suerte este dolor no lo supere solo, me encontré con nuestra amiga de aventuras y batallas, la pequeña Bei Fong, pero ahí, no ya no era pequeña me sorprende cuanto a cambiado de niña traviesa que le encantaba tanto estar llena de tierra a una mujer realmente bella, era sorprendente su pelo que andaba amarrado ahora lo maneja suelto, tan largo, lacio y negro; su ojos del mismo color sin vida pues es ciega; su piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, que al tocarla se la podría romper y su figura realmente esbelta y hermosa; como describirla si es tan fuerte tan hermosa así que la puse como una piedra preciosa, realmente hermosa y sorprendentemente fuerte y como siempre con un carácter duro; pero cuando la encontré no lo estaba del todo, tenía una herida en el corazón al igual que el mío, aunque creo que ella sabe esconderlo mejor que yo, ¿por quién sufrió? ¿Quién la lastimo? no me lo quiso contar, pero vi que tenía su fruto del amor que tuvo alguna vez con él una bella adolecente muy bonita de piel menos clara que de la madre, pero sí de tercio pelo; cabello crespo que le llegaba hasta los hombros de color plomo; ojos que de lejos se los ve verdes, pero de cerca tiene un toque plateado alrededor, esa vez estaba algo triste por un muchacho que dejo en el reino tierra del cual su madre dijo que no halara de él, la pequeña no se parecía a la madre pero debe pacerse al padre ¿no?, me sorprendió tanto esa mujer, que sobre llevo sola a una pequeña Lin y el dolor que le dejo el padre, ¿Qué le hiso? Es algo que no me quiso responder. Pero también me preguntaba porque dejo el reino tierra. Lo único que sabía es que ya estaba hay conmigo a mi lado.

Pasamos juntos mucho tiempo las llegue a querer y a valorar. Nos llevábamos los tres de lo mejor tanto que parecíamos una familia, las dos llegaron a ser parte de mi familia nos teníamos tanta confianza que llego el día donde ella nos contó quien era el padre, FURIA, RABIA, CORAGE ES POCO con lo que sentía por Aang lo llegue a ver como el peor cobarde del mundo, la apoye en todo también les conté mi historia con Katara, ella se sorprendió mucho y le dio más coraje, pero Lin estaba más molesta pues resulta que quien era su ex era su hermano estaba horrorizada llena de ira, tanto que no le hablo a su madre por semanas, nos costó hacerla entender, por suerte luego entendió y se llegó a disculpar

Llego un día donde quedamos en una reunión con el avatar y les recordé Toph y a Lin que nos íbamos a reunir muy pronto con ellos, le propuse a Toph hacerse pasar como mi prometida, tal vez si vieran ellos todo lo que perdieron llegarían a recapacitar, ella acepto y Lin no objeto nada, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de verlos a ellos, o arriesgarnos nosotros q que nos lastimen de nuevo, pero al final acepto y quedamos que si no llegara a pasar me iba a casar con Toph y hacer una familia porque después de todo nos llevamos muy bien los 3.

Llego ese día y Aang al principio se sorprendió al vernos pero en toda su visita ni importancia la dio, ella quedo devastada y por otra parte volví a ver a Katara, que a pesar los años seguía siendo muy bella. Ella tampoco me busco de la manera que deseaba. Fueron largos esos días donde solo hablábamos de temas de importar.

Pero a los dos días antes de irse me sorprendió que Katara me buscara y me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, yo quedé atónito, estaba a punto de flaquear, pero recordé, todo lo que me hiso y si Aang no fue capaz de luchar por Toph, que me haría pensar que su matrimonio no va de lujos como parece o que solo llegara a ser de nuevo el amante temporal, así con el dolor decidí rechazarla , puesto que había dos personas que ahora me necesitaban más que nunca y no las iba a dejar, las quiero demasiado como para dejar de ser un masoquista y el tal vez Katara halla recapacitado no le conté a Toph para no ponerla mal, pues ella es la quien más golpes recibió con este calvario, pero ahora me tiene a mí y aunque me cueste aceptar yo a Katara aun la amo.

Y con estos pensamientos y esos sentimientos Espero que el día mi boda con Toph no exista más dolor al verlos juntos.

….

**TOPH**

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser una tonta crédula, quien me nada a mí a enamorarme de mis amigos o mejor dicho de mi mejor amigo Aang, peor nunca llegue a creer que él me llegaría a utilizar de una manera muy vil. Si admito que me gustaba cuando era niña, pero ya que él estaba enamorado de Katara me hice aun lado, así pasaron los años en mi vida, todo de los más tranquilo, hasta que de nuevo me lo encontré, en uno de sus viajes, esa vez el me invito acompañarlo en sus viajes y ya que eran los mismos rumbos que los míos, acepte.

Recuerdo que en esas semanas la pasamos muy bien, me encantaba molestarlo y mucho, pero mal creo que nunca debí aceptar, pues me di cuenta que no solo me seguía gustando, sino que estaba enamorada del nunca él nunca iba a llegar a contárselo hasta que paso lo que paso un día que estábamos jugando en el rio, donde llegue a sentir que me miraba diferente, es verdad que desde que nos encontrábamos ya lo hacía pero esa vez fue peor, pues se acercó de la nada y me beso, yo estaba tan feliz más aun cuando me dijo que me amaba, y yo lo beso e igual le confesé mi amor, ese día era el mejor pues me entregue por primera vez a un hombre y no a cualquiera sino que al hombre que ame. Pero al despertar todo se volvió horrible el peor de todos, pues resulta que pies ligeros , ya no estaba, yo lo espere, lo buque a los alrededores, pero nunca lo encontré, me dio tanta rabia, coraje me sentí de lo peor, por un momento quise buscarlo y hacerlo puré por usarme, pero me puse serena y seguí con mi vida tratando de ignorar el dolor, hasta que llegue a tener un cambio en mi cuerpo y muchos diría, tantos que me di cuenta que esperaba un hijo de Aang, dolor es poco lo que sentí pero tuve que ser fuerte por mí y mi hija a la que llame Lin, mi pequeña a la que no puse ver si se parecía a él o a mí, pero suerte tuve pues nació con el don del control-tierra, por años cuide bien a mi hija la hice muy fuerte, no solo era su madre sino su maestra, le enseño todo lo que sabía, la hice una muchacha de bien y muy fuerte, hasta que llego un muchacho que le robo el corazón, al principio ignore lo que le pasaba, pues no tenía nada de malo estar y ser pretendida por un muchacho, Lin me conto que lo iba aceptar, pero antes de eso lo iba a traer a casa para que lo conozca y le dé el visto bueno se su futura relación, a mí me gustó la idea de mi hija, pues se puso seria con ese tema, pero cuando llego ese día en que lo conocí me horrorice cuando me di cuenta que ese muchacho era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del padre de Lin, un maestro aire llamado Tenzin, yo en un principio no sabía qué hacer, le dije a mi hija que lo dejara pero ella, pero tenía que ser como yo, demasiado testaruda. Así tuve que recurrir a contarle la verdad a ese muchacho, que con suerte entendió todo y la dejo y aunque me duele saber que mi hija estaba triste, sabía que era lo mejor y más aún dejar el reino tierra, pues no quería correr riesgo de encontrarme con el idiota de pies ligeros, de esa manera nos fuimos, al reino fuego, todo tranquilo e incluso nos llegamos a encontrarnos con el señor fuego, un amigo antiguo de aventuras que era Zuko, él se sorprendió al verme, al ver como lleve mi vida sola, desde ese día empezamos una cercana amistad, nos llevábamos muy bien el trataba de lo mejor a mi hija y a mi tanto que llego a olvidar a Tenzin, supongo que fue por el ambiente hogareño.

Todo estaba tan bien y llego el día donde les conté a los dos, quien era el padre de Lin y por qué no quería que este con Tenzin, en un principio los dos me miraron horrorizados, pero les explique mis razones las cuales calle, Zuko entendió, pero mi hija, al igual que yo se puso testaruda, se molestó tanto que no me hablo un tiempo, me dolía y mucho, pero gracias a Zuko logramos hacerla entender, ya con mi confesión de mi secreto, Zuko también nos contó que a él le paso lo mismo con Katara, pero a comparación de mi ella no lo abandono a la primera, yo siempre creí que Katara estaba embobada por Zuko, pero prefirió escoger a Aang, se me hacía tan difícil creer lo que le hiso ella a Zuko, UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO fue lo que desperdicio Katara, tenía oportunidad de ser feliz, la desperdicio por COBARDE según yo, es ahí donde me puse analizar antes tenía un presentimiento, dentro de mi estaba segura que Aang sabía lo de ellos, por algo no quería ver a su esposa en esas semanas de viajes, y me sentí muy mal, realmente usada y con deseos de encararles sus verdades puede que destrozarlos en muchos pedacitos, pero me puse serena, solo por mi hija, Zuko y por mí.

Todo estaba tan bien, hasta que llego un día donde Zuko nos recordó que nos íbamos a reunir con la pies ligeros y Katara, al principio yo no quise aceptar su presencia tampoco mi hija, pues ella no quería conocerlos a toda costa, pero Zuko nos propuso algo, hacerme pasar como su prometida, según él así tal vez pies ligeros y Katara se den cuenta de lo que perdieron lleguen a recapacitar pero si no recapacitan, me iba a casar con Zuko, mi hija y yo aceptamos, aunque gracia alguna a Lin no le dio, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos sufrir por ellos de nuevo, pero al final termino aceptando, porque después de todo nos llevamos muy bien y le encanto el hecho de llegar a formar una familia con Zuko pues en realidad lo queremos mucho y rehacer nuestra vidas con tal vez sería lo mejor.

Al llegar ese día los vi a los dos juntos Zuko nos presentó como su futura familia, fue una larga y dolorosa visita, donde si me di cuenta, que solo fui un objeto para Aang, pues, importancia alguno no me dio para nada sentí tanta rabia, me daba ganas de gritarle sus verdades, pero mi hija me aconsejo que era mejor dejarlo así, que no valía la pena sufrir por él, que puede que sea su padre pero no quería verme sufrir, estaba por segunda vez devastada muerta de dolor en vida, pero gracias a mi hija y Zuko lo llegue a ablandar el dolor poco a poco.

SOY LA MEJOR MAESTRA TIERRA, y me sorprende que algo tan simple como el "estar enamorada" me dolería tanto, el único sentimiento que quería sentir por él fuera odio y desprecio, pero nunca pude, porque pensé que tendría alguna explicación, una que nunca existió y por lo que veo nunca existió.

Y con estos pensamientos y esos sentimientos Espero que el día mi boda con Zuko no exista más dolor al verlos juntos.

….

**LIN**

Nunca pensé que esto me pasara a mí, apenas tengo quince y ya tengo una herida del amor. Aunque no lo demostraba ya aprendí de mi madre a ser fuerte y dura, tanto que ella era la única que era capaz de darse cuanto en realidad como estoy. Mi madre, mi maestra, mi ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de todo la veo así, aun admito que me dolió demasiado el que haya escondido la verdad sobre mi padre, me sentí peor al saber que el muchacho que me pretendía y pensaba aceptar es mi medio-hermano. Me dolió mucho incluso más que la vez que él me dijo que ya no quería saber más, me dolió mucho, pero tal vez menos que mi madre, pues sabía muy bien que el si me quería, pero aún me cuesta aceptar lo que me ha pasado estos meses.

Recuerdo como lo conocí: Era un día de lluvia y yo traviesa fui a pasear por el bosque y practicar todo lo que mi madre me ensañaba, estaba cerca de un rio, todo de lo más tranquilo, hasta que sentí vibraciones en el suelo, cuando me di la vuelta para ver que era. Vi 3 jóvenes 1 mujer y dos muchachos. De la nada uno de ellos hiso una ráfaga de viento justo donde estaba y me boto al rio, yo molesta quería hacerlo puré, pero los otros dos no me dejaron, se disculparon y se presentaron. La primera ya una señorita de 23 años llamada Kya muy bonita en realidad vestida de azul, color de su elemento que era el agua, el segundo llamado Tenzin, un muchacho de 19 años vestido de naranja, alto si atractivo y ¿calvo y tatuajes? Me pareció curioso y me dijo que era un maestro aire y el ultimo un adolecente como yo de 15 años llamado Bumi, quien me pasaba con unos centímetros de tamaño, vestido de rojo, pero me dijo que no controlaba ningún elemento, bueno nos las pasamos charlando de todo ese día y desde entonces empezamos una amistad, fueron meses muy divertidos que me la pase con los 3 hermanos y me llegue a encariñar de los tres pero con el tiempo, incluso me llego a gustar Tenzin. Recuerdo que en una ocasión su hermana Kya me conto que yo también le gustaba, esa vez me puse tan contenta que le conté a mi madre y le dije que lo iba invitar a casa, ella acepto gustosa, pero para ese día todo se puso raro, mi madre al preguntarle sus raíces se asustó demasiado, no comprendía nada para entonces, pero al final termino siendo una velada tranquila y cuando Tenzin se fue yo le pregunte que le parecía y ella me dijo que me olvidara de él, yo le pregunte por qué y solo me dijo que muy pronto nos iríamos al reino fuego y no le encontré el sentido.

Pero yo no quise hacerle caso tenía planeado aceptar ser su novia y quedarme a su lado, pero después de dos últimos encuentros él no me dijo nada así que decidí que para la tercera yo iba ser quien confiese mis sentimientos, ese día estaba tan feliz pero luego llego a ponerse todo negro, él se retrasó pero vino yo estaba molesta por su retraso pero lo ignore, pues no le daría el gusto a mi madre y cuando le confesé lo que sentía él se puso serio y me dijo que no sentía nada por mí, que lo dejara en paz y se fue.

Yo me sentí muy mal ese día. Así que al final accedí irme con mi madre, ella estaba triste al igual que yo pero no entendía porque ella estaba así, y pasaron de nuevo la semanas, todo estaba como antes como si nada hubiera cambiado, solo el ambiente, el lugar. Un día nos encontramos con un amigo suyo, me sorprendió que sea el señor del fuego, bueno mi madre y el hicieron crecer su amistad, aunque al principio no le daba importancia, con el tiempo me llego a agradar, me gustaba pasar el tiempo en familia los tres, la familia que siempre quise, estaba casi contenta, con excepción que aún me dolía lo de Tenzin, pero no le daba mucha importancia porque todo iba tan bien, hasta que mi madre nos contó quien en realidad era mi padre, yo me sorprendí, nunca me iba a imaginar que iba a ser el Avatar, ni mucho menos que era el padre de Tenzin, yo me sentía molesta con mi madre, con mi padre y con Tenzin, pues el igual ya lo sabía, por un tiempo no quería hablar con nadie, me dolía y mucho, pero luego entendí, porque mi madre quería alejarme de él y también me dolió demasiado lo que le paso a ella y como yo fui creada, pero ella me ama, sé que me ama y yo también amo a mi madre y por ello, yo de mi padre no quiero nada, no quiero conocerlo nunca y tampoco quiero saber de Tenzin, aunque él tampoco tiene la culpa y tampoco mis otros hermanos. No solo tuvimos la charla con mi madre sobre su pasado, Zuko también nos contó sobre una maestra agua llamada Katara y me quede atónita tanto mi madre, pues resulto ser la esposa del Avatar, solo nos contó el cuanto tiempo fue lo suyo y cuantas veces lo rechazo el quedarse con él y cuanto sufrió, yo me puse mal al verlo a Zuko y mi madre muy tristes, en especial mi madre que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y ese día fue la primera vez que la vi llorar.

Decimos apoyarnos en todo y salir adelante, hasta que Zuko nos recordó que en unos días nos íbamos a reunir con el Avatar y la maestra agua, tanto como mi madre como yo no queríamos verlos para nada, pero el insistió y nos dijo que mi madre se haga pasar como su prometida, con el propósito de ver si llegarían a recapacitar y luchar, pero si en caso no sucediera nada, de igual manera mi mama se casaría con Zuko, sinceramente a mí me gustó la idea, porque en realidad él es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre y también porque quiero ser feliz a lado de los dos, aunque la idea de verlos si los valoran, me molestaba y mucho, pues yo no quiero que sufran de nuevo, pero al final ya que acepte lo que me quedaba era solo esperar.

Al llegar ese día no aguante verlos con ojos de rechazo, pero no sé si se hicieron a los locos pero no lo tomaron mal, pero me di cuenta como miraba ese tipo a mi madre y aquella mujer a Zuko era raro, pero note como mi padre en su mirar se notaba que sienta mucho por mi madre y también ese gesto en los ojos de la maestra agua por Zuko, sin embargo no hicieron nada y se quedaron como unos cobardes viendo desde lejos, así pasaron esos días de su visita donde solo tocaban lo puntos por la que se tenían que reunir, mi padre al final no la busco con por ningún motivo a mi madre lo cual le dio la razón a sus pensamientos y se puso muy triste. Todo paso tan rápido, sin embargo a los dos días antes de irse note que la maestra agua iba siguiendo a Zuko, yo con cautela la seguí, hasta que pararon en una habitación y empezaron hablar, ella le pedía que dejara a mi madre y que hiciera su vida con ella sin embargo Zuko la rechazo por que mi madre y yo valemos más, yo me puse feliz por unos momentos hasta que note la tristeza que había entre los dos. Al final Zuko no le conto nada a mi madre y yo tampoco.

Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si tan solo Tenzin no fuera mi hermano ¿estaríamos juntos? Aun me duele y no sé si pueda soportarlo, ya que en unos días se llevara a cabo la boda de mi madre con Zuko y volveré ver al muchacho que una vez quise y aun quiero.

…..

**TENZIN**

Me sorprende lo caprichoso que puede ser el destino, que cuando por fin encontramos a quien podría ser la persona elegida, siempre existe un obstáculo, pero el mío era el colmo, nunca me imaginé que tendría otra hermana, una hermanita e incluso por meses menos que el más pequeño de mi casa, ella tenía que ser en quien me fije, no podría sospechar nada pues lo único parecido a nosotros es la mezcla de sus ojos, al centro abunda el color verde pero de cerca se ve que a los alrededores esta plateado de mi familia. No sé ni cómo sentirme, nunca me imaginé enamorarme de una muchacha tan maravillosa como ella, seria a veces alegre; testaruda a veces compresible; de un carácter duro, pero solo con los extraños y en especial tan hermosa, aun me duele y desearía una y mil veces que nunca me pasara esto que no fuera mi hermana así iba a ser mal fácil y podría ser feliz con ella, pero no, mi padre tubo que engañar a mi madre. No entiendo en que pensaba al estar con otra que no fuera mi madre, pero qué más da, ya la perdí, va ni eso porque nunca la tuve si quiera y por suerte supongo nunca ni un beso nos dimos, aunque parte de mi hubiera deseado aunque sea eso, para un recuerdo iba ser el más hermoso de ellos.

Aún recuerdo como la conocí, ese día estaba jugando con mis hermanos, ellos siempre de molestosos y traviesos, ni cuenta me di cuando llegue a votar a una niña al rio, no era mi intención, pero sí que tenía mano dura, tenía el propósito de cortarme en pedacitos, pero suerte los culpables hablaron y se disculparon con ella, y terminamos presentándonos, con aquella muchacha de la misma edad que mi pequeño hermano, pero eso no me detuvo a que me diera cuenta cual bella se veía ese día toda empapada con el pelo plateado, suelto que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, con la piel blanca como la mía, algo alta casi del tamaño de mi hermano Bumi y estaba vestida con una solera verde y una pescadera blanca, ya que estaba empapada su ropa marcaba su figura, lo bello de ella y en fin ese día juntos con mis hermanos y ella empezamos una amistad, nos divertíamos tanto, en especial yo que era quien más la buscaba. Hasta que me di cuenta cuanto me gustaba y mucho, pensaba declarar mi amor, y espere un poco hasta que me invito a cenar a su casa con su madre. Yo fui me presente y me sorprendí que tan joven era su mama tan blanca como la nieve, pelo negro, muy hermosa, hay me di cuenta de donde saco Lin su hermosura, pero me pareció curioso sus ojos y resulta que su madre era nada más y nada menos que la mejor maestra tierra y metal Toph Bei Fong, yo escuche mucho de ella, antes trabajaba de policía, e incluso tiene una estatua a su honor, era de admirar que a pesar la ceguera era la mejor, y si Lin saco todo de ella parecido físico no, pero si lo atractivo, lo fuerte y el don de control-tierra y metal. Todo iba bien hasta que me pregunto quiénes eran mis padres, que maestro era, y yo le respondí todo lo que me preguntaba ella se sorprendió al escuchar mis raíces, en un principio pensé que era porque era el hijo del avatar y el segundo maestro aire que existe, pero no fue así y bien la cena la pasamos de lo más tranquilo, al poco tiempo fui a su casa de Lin con el propósito de confesarme, pero solo estaba su mama, ella me invito un té a modo de esperar, y es ahí donde me pregunto el propósito con su hija, yo fui sincero y le dije la verdad, vi como ella se puso pálida y es ahí donde me empezó a contar que conocía a mis padres, como los conocía, que eran amigos, compañeros, hasta el día que mi padre le confeso su amor, yo no sabía que hacer que responder o que pensar, puesto que siempre creí que mi padre amaba a mi madre, pero ya se me hacía raro que ya no sean tan unidos, al principio me sentí de lo más molesto, pero luego que me conto que paso después, quede decepcionado con mi padre, nunca imagine que iba a usar mentiras con una mujer, estar un rato y dejarla, pero eso no es todo, me dijo que quedó embarazada de esa única vez que estuvo con mi padre y ahí nació la mujer que para mi pesar me fije, mi hermana Lin Bei Fong, yo estaba hecho pedazos, me dolía en lo más dentro de mi corazón, luego la madre de Lin me explico sus razones por el cual callo y me pidió eso, que yo también callara y me aleje de Lin, yo en un principio no quería, deseaba gritar, culparla de todo a ella y a mi padre, pero ella no tenía la culta de los errores de mi padre, así que acepte, con todo el dolor y me fui.

Desde ese día no quise saber nada de nadie que no sea Lin, pero no podía buscarla, trate de ignorarla pero nos encontramos en tres ocasiones donde las dos primeras fueron de lo más tranquilo, yo trate de verla como una hermana pero no puedo, no quiero, sin embargo debo, el tercer encuentro casi me mata, ese día estaba más bella que nunca, y ella ese día me confeso sus sentimientos, yo quede pálido eso era lo que más deseaba, pero ya no se puede no podíamos somos hermanos, me dolía tanto y dolía peor el mentirle y decirle que no sentía nada cuando en realidad quería gritarle que sentía la mismo y abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero no podía, así que le dije que me dejara en paz, ella se puso triste, si iba a llorar no quería verla, no podía, así que me fui.

Así paso el tiempo todos incluso mis hermanos y padres se dieron cuenta cual mal estaba, estaba lleno de coraje, no quería seguir así sin saber de ella así que fui a buscarla, tal vez recuperar su amistad, pero era tarde resulta que ella y su madre se mudaron, y yo me sentía de lo peor, fueron semanas demasiados largas, hasta que mis padres llegaron de sus múltiple viajes diciendo que dentro de unos días íbamos a ir a la boda de su amigo el señor del fuego, yo ni ganas de eso tenía, pero tal vez era mejor distraerme y olvidarla poco a poco.

…

Polo sur- hogar de la familia del avatar

Katara.- **¿ya están listos todos?-** pregunto la matriarca por cuarta vez en su hogar.

Mientras tres muchachos se terminaban de alistar, cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

.- **¡ya estamos listos!-** gritaron los tres jóvenes, listos y preparados en plena puerta.

.- **¡está bien!, ahora alcancen a su padre, yo salgo en un momento.-** les respondió la madre sede su habitación. Mientras su esposo esperaba ya con su gran amigo Appa y Momo, fuera de la casa.

.-**ya Tenzin, sabemos que estas triste por Lin, pero ya es hora de superarlo ¿no crees?-** le dijo su hermana al ver que el caminaba algo distraído y deprimido.

.- **¡siiii! Ya es hora.-** dijo el más menor**.- además ella debe estar deprimida como vos.-**sonrió maliciosamente .-**lo más seguro es que me extraña y no la culpo, ya que yo soy el más sexi y ¡auuuuu!-** fue golpeado por la mayor al ver que solo empeoraba todo.

.- **lo único que dices son tonterías**.- le reprocho Kya.-**vamos Tenzin, allá conocerás otra muchacha, papa y mama dijo que allá había una jovencita demasiado encantadora y…- **

**.- no me interesa otra chica Kya, entiendan que de ánimos, por ahora no estoy**.- finalizo y adelanto sus pasos, dejando a sus hermanos atrás.

.-**oye, creo que Lin le pego duro el corazón ¿no?**- rompió el silencio el menor, que estaba a lado de su hermana y con Momo en su hombro, Kya lo miro y se puso a pensar "¿Por qué se alejó Lin, si se notaba que a ella igual le gustaba?".-**ya se le pasara**.- continuo al ver que no decía nada su hermana y frunciendo el ceño continuo.- **pero lo que me molesta es que, se halla marchado, sin despedirse ni decirnos nada, como si no fuéramos sus amigos**.-…..- **¿Kya?**.-….- **¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**- grito su hermano al verse ignorado….- **ahhh, ¿por qué las mujeres serán muy despistadas?**-se preguntó.- **skeep.- **le respondió Momo.- **tienes razón Momo es algo que nunca entenderemos.-** finalizo al ver que su hermana no la daba nada de importancia.

.-**ya que estamos todos es hora de partir ¿no?-** dijo el avatar con una sonrisa dedicada a su familia.- **yip yip**.-mando a Appa el comienzo de su largo viaje, que sería al pasado.

**AANG:** Tengo que estar tranquilo, este es mi destino, ella tiene que ser feliz y yo ya le cause de seguro mucho dolor.

**KATARA**: Tal vez es mejor así, después de todo yo tengo la culpa de todo, yo provoque esto, ahhh… tantos años y aun o lo puedo olvidar, pero si podre con ello más, eso espero.

**TENZIN**: ¿me pregunto si me odiara Lin?... ahhh... tengo que dejar de pensar en ella como mujer y verla como hermana, tal vez tienen razón mis hermanos, seguro que en esa boda encontrare a alguien y hare nuevos amigos.

**BUMI:** Si una boda… nuevos amigos, chicas y buena comida ahhh... jajaja.

**KYA**: Mmmm mis padres han estado muy raros, encima Tenzin con su depresión, creo que este es el año más raro de todos.

**MOMO: **Skeeeeeeeep (yo sé más de lo que debería).

**APPA: **Muuurrr (esta familia está loca).

…

Reino fuego-palacio del señor del fuego

Estaban cenando Zuko, Toph y Lin juntos como siempre, como una familia.

.- **¿porque tenías que invitarlos a ellos?-** pregunto la jovencita con el ceño fruncido a su futuro padre político.

.-**para demostrarles que no tenemos resentimiento alguno y por educación, después de todo eran nuestros antiguos amigos.-** respondió el de lo más sereno, acostumbrado a la actitud de Lin.

.- **Zuko tiene razón, el que en un pasado hayamos tenido problemas con ellos, no quiere decir que los odiemos**.-colaboro la futura señora del fuego.

.-**mientras no se metan en mi camino…o mejor dicho en nuestro camino todo estará bien**.-dijo la jovencita tratando lo posible estar de lo más tranquila, pero a quien engañaba, estaba nerviosa, después de todo iba volver a ver a quien le robo el corazón y nos solo el, sino también a su padre, aquella maestra-agua y ¿feliz?, algo podría ser, al saber que se iba encontrar con sus amigos Kya y Bumi, en realidad sus hermanos seria ya.

.-**bueno es hora de descansar, mañana será un día duro y más aún tendremos con las visitas**.- dijo Toph levantándose de la mesa.-**si me buscan, no estaré disponible esta tarde**.-finalizo antes de cruzar la puerta del comedor.

.-**está molesta**.- respondieron Lin y Zuko desde la mesa, mirando la puerta del comedor.

.-**sé que difícil**.-dejo el señor del fuego.-**también para ti.-** se dirigió a Lin.-**pero saldremos de esta, los tres juntos.**-dejo regalándole una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la mesa.-**estoy seguro que, sabrás portarte maduramente**.-con una pausa y finalizo**.- me sorprende, que tu madre halla madurado demasiado en estos años y tu… bueno tu mayormente has demostrado madures y eso es lo mejor de ustedes.**-sonrió y se fue.

**TOPH:** solo esta vez mas, pero ahhh… cuanto desearía hacerlo pagar a puros golpes a pies ligeros, por todo el dolor que me ha causado, sería más fácil, lo mato y listo, pero no se debe porque está mal y todo eso ahhh… que frustrante es vivir así, pero el lado bueno, formare una nueva familia, la que siempre mi hija mereció.

**ZUKO**: no puedo creerlo, quince años y aun amando a esa mujer que solo me causo dolor, pero por suerte tengo a Toph ella si es de admirar y querer y su hija, me encantaría que sea mi hija… tener un hijo…. Mmmm… ¿podría ser?... ahhh que rayos estoy pensando, pero si quisiera tener un hijo y espero que en mi nueva familia tenga uno aparte de Lin que la adoro como si fuera mi pequeña.

**LIN**: solo unos días más y tendré una nueva familia a lado de mi madre querida, Zuko que el si es como mi padre, aunque desearía estar también con Ten… ahhh... Lin deja de pensar así él es tu medio hermano, bueno ojala nadie se meta en el comienzo de mi familia.

…

**TOC-TOC-TOC** sonó la puerta de la biblioteca del señor del fuego

.-**adelante**.-respondió desde adentro medio concentrado en su lectura.

.-**disculpe señor**.-dijo la mucama al entrar,-**la familia del señor avatar ya llego, están en la sala esperándolo.-**

.-**está bien ya voy, gracias y por cierto ¿ya están listo los cuartos?-**pregunto Zuko levantándose de la silla, caminando hacia la puerta.

.-**si señor**.-respondió la mucama, siguiendo con la vista a su feje.

.-**bueno está bien, avisa a la cocinera que tendrá que cocinar más comida para mis invitados, puedes retirarte**.-finalizo Zuko saliendo de la habitación, camino a la sala.

….

.-**Aang, Katara, me alegra que ya hayan llegado en especial con toda la familia.**-dijo Zuko al entrar a la sala-**espero que el viaje no haya sido tan agotador**.- continuo dándole la mano al avatar.-**no te preocupes es un gusto ser un invitado especial, de nuestro amigo antiguo.**-respondió el avatar**.-gracias, por cierto van a disculpar a mi prometida no nos acompañara esta tarde.**

.-**bueno la podemos ver luego no**.-dijo la maestra agua.

.-**por cierto ellos son mis hijos**.- dijo Aang dando espacio a sus hijos para que saluden al su amigo.-**Kya, Tenzin y Bumi**.-los presento, cada uno paso a darle un estrechón de mano.

.- **Skeep.- **dijo Momo saltando al hombro de Zuko.

.- **hola Momo y mucho gusto muchachos.- **se dirigió a los tres jóvenes.

**.-Mucho gusto señor**.- respondieron los 3 en uno.

.-**y dime Zuko donde est**…-quiso preguntar la maestra agua hasta que fue interrumpida por su ex amante.-**mi hija, está en el jardín del ala este, practicando tierra control.**-dijo con seguridad Zuko viendo fijamente los ojos de Katara.- **bueno deben estar muy cansados**.-continuo.- **Li, llévales a los señores a sus respectivas habitaciones**.-mando a la criada que estaba cerca.- **bueno amigos míos siéntanse como es casa, yo estaré aquí para cualquier cosa.**-

.-**gracias amigo**.- respondió el Avatar son una sonrisa. Y con toda su familia se fueron a ser instalados.

**.- SKEEP.-**

.- **no Aang, gracias a ustedes por presentarse en un día muy importante, bueno la cena será servida en 3 horas, cualquier cosa Li las atenderá**.- término, y la familia finalizo retirándose.

.-** ¿SKEEP?-**

**.- tienes razón Momo esto se pondrá difícil.-**

…..

Después de un descanso muy reparador los tres hermanos se encontraron, para pasear por los alrededores.

.-**muy bonita la mansión**.- dijo Kya mientras contemplaba los alrededores.

.- **skeep.-**

.-**yo me pregunto si será muy bonita su hija como lo dijo nuestros padres**.-respondió Bumi con una gran sonrisa pícara.- **skeep.- **respondió el lémur.- **en serio Momo la viste y el muy linda.-**

.-**mmm… que tal si vamos a ver los jardines**.- pregunto Tenzin mirando a sus hermanos.

.-**mmm... paso yo los veré después.-**respondió Bumi.- **tu anda, tranquilo yo buscare a mama.**-también rechazo la invitación la hermana mayor y dándole una mirada cómplice a al menor de todos.-**skeep.- **dijo el lémur.- **y al parecer no soy el único que ira jeje.**

.-**está bien nos vemos en la cena**.-dijo el maestro aire, dándoles la espalda para buscar los jardines que deseaba ver.

Al encontrar el jardín se adentró para curiosear más, todo era hermoso realmente bello, la naturaleza y la tranquilidad, hasta que un montón de tierra cayó en su cara.

Molesto se levantó limpiándose la cara, queriendo ver aquel que se atrevio a interrumpir su paz y lo que encontró lo dejo atónito

.- **¿Lin?-**dijo al verla en frente y al igual que el ella también estaba muy impresionada al verlo, pero luego se recuperó mirándola lo más serio que podía**.- ¿Qué haces aquí?** .- le pregunto.

Ella arqueo la ceja le miro de arriba abajo.- **yo vivo aquí, yo más bien debería preguntarte eso**.-hiso una pausa.-**les dije a los criados que estaba prohibido venir a este jardín a molestarme mientras practico**.-susurro que no llego a escuchar Tenzin.-**bueno supongo que debes saber que mis padres se casan, y son invitados ¿no?**.-continuo, pero Tenzin le miro confundido "si su madre me dijo que ella es mi hermana, me habrá mentido para… no creo pero le preguntare "pensó el joven con tatuajes**.- ¿tus padres? …. La verdad no sabía que eran ellos los que se casaban, dime él es tu verdadero padr...-**

**.-Si es mi verdadero padre**.-le interrumpió.- **si me disculpas voy a est…**

**.- ¡LIIIIIIIIIN!**- se vio interrumpida por sus medios hermanos y un lémur, que se abalanzaron a abrasarla.

Al separarse la llenaron muchas preguntas**.- ¿Cómo estás?, ¿skeep?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿skeep?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿skeep?, ¿Por qué no te despediste?, ¿skeep?**- y también le aumentaron**.- sabes te extrañamos mucho, en especial Tenzin, que anda de triste sin ti, esperamos que vuelvan sean felices y coman perdices y…**- no pusieron continuar mas ya que les falto el aire.

Tenzin se molestó ante los comentarios y ya que nadie le estaba mirando se fue enojado, mientras Lin les miro nerviosa y con dos gotas cayendo de por su frente**.- bueno yo estoy bien, vivo aquí, llegue aquí a petición de mi madre, fue un viaje inesperado, lo siento si no me despedí yo también lo extrañe.**- les respondió regalándoles una sonrisa, después de todo ellos son sus hermanos.

.- **¿tú también fuiste invitada?**- pregunto Kya mirándola con alegría

.-**bueno en realidad si**.-hiso una pausa.-**automáticamente soy una invitada y que los que se casan son mis padres,..**- finalizo y miro a sus amigos que estaban atónitos, Lin tuvo una tarde muy cansadora llena de preguntas sobre ella e indirectas sobre Tenzin, que las ignoro por completo.

Mientras Tenzin estuvo toda la tarde con muchas dudas sobre todo, en especial si era verdad lo que le dijo Lin, si lo era, entonces tendría una oportunidad, pero mejor era asegurarse y de paso contarle lo que la madre de Lin le comento.

….

Al anochecer tubieron una cena muy tensa solo preguntas sobre trabajo, tratados, etc.

Nada personal hasta que.-**dime Toph, escuche que eras la jefa de policías en el reino tierra, ¿Por qué lo dejaste?, si eras demasiado buena, incluso hicieron una estatua a tu honor.-** pregunto _K_atara tratando de verse lo más natural, era su amiga no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar sentir celos al ver que ellas i tenia a Zuko, tales celos lo noto Toph, tonta para nada si ella podía ver todo congas claridad así que decidió empezar un juego.

.-**veras Katara, lo hice porque necesitaba estar más tiempo con mi familia, mi hija y para ese entonces mi pareja.-** respondió con una gran sonrisa y agarrando ligeramente la mano de Zuko, iba ser suficiente, pero hablamos de una Bei Fong.- **además.-** continuo con una sonrisa pícara, tratando de llamar la atención de Aang el cual lo logro y al notarlo continuo.-**pretendo hacer crecer más mi familia.-** apretando más la mano de Zuko.-** ¿tendremos más hijos no amor?-** pregunto a Zuko de la forma más coqueta, pero nadie se lo esperaba, teniendo como resultado un Zuko, Aang y Katara atragantados por la comida, mientras Kya y Bumi les miraba confundidos; Tenzin pensaba en varias dudas, que resolver y Lin y Toph con unas sonrisa maliciosas.

Zuko aclaro la vos algo avergonzado pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su futura esposa, decidió seguirle el juego al ver las que las reacciones de Katara y Aang fueron la misma que la de él, tomándole de nuevo la mano de Toph y con una gran sonrisa**.- claro amor, mmm serán unos cuatro ¿no?-** dijo y noto que Katara y Aang trataban de ocultar su molestia.

Aang de la curiosidad ya quería saber la verdad desde cuando ellos se vean y en especial molesto al ver que si los cálculos no le fallaban Lin habría sido creada cerca a esas épocas donde el tubo a Toph, pero decidió omitirlo ya que estaban sus hijos presentes.

De esa manera, terminaron de cenar retirándose cada uno en su dormitorio.

…**..**

Cerca los jardines, alrededor de media noche caminaba Toph tranquilamente, hasta que sintió otra presencia cerca.-** ¿Qué deseas pies ligeros?**-pregunto sin darse la vuelta donde estaba el.-**tiempo que no me llamas así.-** respondió un melancólico.-**no podía dormir al igual que tu así que preferí caminar, pero.- **dijo acercándose.-¿**pero qué?- **pregunto seriamente Toph dándose la vuelta y quedando frente al.-** tenia curiosidad, ¿cómo es que Zuko y tu terminaron juntos?- **pregunto mirándole.

.-**el destino.-** respondió cortamente ella.

**.- ah.-** dijo Aang haciendo una pausa y dándose ánimos.-** también quería hablar de nosotros.-**

**.- ¿nosotros Aang? ¿A qué te refieres?- **pregunto tratando de verse tranquila, aunque por dentro quería gritarle que ya no existía ningún "nosotros".

.-**a lo que paso entre tú y yo hace años, cuando y…-**

.-**CALLATE.-** LE INTERRUMPIO ELLA.- **no existe nada entre nosotros, más que una vieja amistad.- **le respondió más serena.

.- **si Lin es la hija de Zuko ¿Por qué no se casaron antes? A no ser que ella no sea su hija.-** dijo Aang algo molesto.

Ella le miro de los más seria.-**eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.-** respondió y empezó a marcharse, pero no pudo por que Aang le impidió el paso.-** ¿Quién es el padre de Lin?- **le pregunto Aang seriamente.

.-**ya te dije que eso a ti no te incumbe.- **le respondió ácidamente, tratando de zafarse del agarre, cosa que no pudo.- **mis cosas personales de mí y de mi familia no tengo porque hablarla contigo.- **continuo y Aang suavizo el agarre y le dijo.-**si por lo menos me consideras aun tu amigo ¿dime quien el padre?.- ** ella trato de no mandarlo volando, le respondió.- ** es un cobarde que me uso solo porque su esposa lo engañaba, me uso y me dejo, así que si el algún día intenta reclamar su paternidad, ¿dime crees que tenga derecho alguno de hacerlo?.- ** pregunto

.-**perdóname.- **solo dijo Aang bajando la cabeza al darse cuenta de quien hablaba.

.-** No.- **respondió Toph.- ** ¿cómo perdonar a alguien que con engaños, solo busco acostarse conmigo y luego a la mañana siguiente desaparece?**-pregunto con ironía.- **fácil sería molerte a piedrazos, pero eso ni vales, así que solo te diré aléjate de mí y mi hija.- ** finalizo tratando de no quebrar su voz, sintió como Aang callo de rodillas, pero no le dio importancia y empezó a caminar hasta que escucho su voz que decía.- ** nunca te mentí… yo si fui un cobarde… nunca debí dejarte… si te amaba… aun te amo… pero sentía que estaba mal… tenía una familia y.-**

**.-basta... yo no te creo.-**dijo Toph molesta a pesar de que sentía que era verdad.- **tu solo te acercaste a mí solo porque Katara te engaño, se eso y se con quién, también sé que ella por tonta también lo perdió por cobarde, como tú que escapaste, que te fuiste sin decir nada, te diré que pase años sola con mi hija sin ti, si no te necesitamos antes menos ahora.-….-me voy a casar a sí que aléjate de nosot.-**

**.-tu no lo amas.-** afirmo Aang.

Toph respondió con incredulidad**.- tu que sabes lo que siento.- **le dijo se acercó a él bajo su rostro.- **mírame y escúchame muy bien, yo no te amo, deje de amarte cuando me di cuenta que el gran avatar es más que un cobarde.-** Aang sintió una punzada fuerte en el corazón**.**

**.-perdóname.-** volvió a decirle.

Toph llena de coraje lo mando a volar con tierra-control y se fue a su habitación.

PERO ELLOS NO ERAN LOS UNICOS ARREGLANDO SUS PROBLEMAS

Katara al notar que su esposo no estaba en el cuarto que compartían decidió que era hora de recuperar lo suyo, de esa manera se alisto tratando de verse lo más bella posible, salió en de su cuarto en busca del cuarto de su ex amante.

Zuko estaba en su habitación tratando de descansar, cosa que no podía, su matrimonio estaba cerca, quería a Toph mucho, demasiado pero lo malo era que no como el desearía, porque en su mente aún estaba ocupado por Katara, aquella mujer que le destrozaba, la única que era capaz de armarlo y desarmarlo, estaba tan atento a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

.-**Zuko.- **escucho entre la oscuridad ese susurro esa voz que le volvía loco.

.-** ¿Qué haces aquí katara?- **le pregunto levantándose ella se acercó. Sin nada que decir ni responder lo beso, como si de ello dependiera la vida.

Zuko estaba envuelto en su beso, era como un frasco de miel del más exquisito y dulce, que podía disfrutar era como un veneno que lo debilitaba a tal punto que olvido todo la abrazo como si hubiera un mañana.

Estaban tan sumisos entre besos y caricias hasta se escuchó la puerta, los dos se separaron.

.-**Zuko quería preguntar si vis..-**intento preguntar Lin pero al notar que pasaba se llenó de ira.- ** veo que interrumpí algo ¿no?- ** los mayores no respondieron, estaban llenos de vergüenza.- **creo que mejor me voy.- **finalizo antes de dar un fuerte puertazo.

Estaban en silencio hasta que Zuko le puso fin con un.-** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- **pregunto molesto.

.-**no quiero que te cases, no quiero perderte.-** le respondió Katara.

.-**ahora no quieres perderme.- ** le dijo incrédulo.- **katara yo te ofrecí una y mil veces que te quedaras conmigo, nunca quisiste, ahora cuando estoy a punto de casarme vienes y.-**

**.-tu no la amas.- ** le interrumpió.

.-**puede que no la ame, pero.-**

**.-TENÍA MIEDO.- ** le grito.- ** antes de la última vez que te vi yo ya estaba embarazada… de ti.-**Le confeso suavemente, pero el quedo atónito.-** ¿Quién es mi hijo?- **pregunto Zuko tratando de controlar su molestia ante todo el problema que se aconteció.

.- **Bumi.- **le respondió.- **yo no sabía que hacer, estaba mal lo que hacía a Aang y**.-

**.-preferiste dejarme y volver a ser infeliz de nuevo sin darte cuenta lo que podías haber evitado ¿no?,.- **le miro furioso y le dejo .-**Aang ya sabía lo nuestro por eso se alejó más de voz, por eso ya su matrimonio ya estaba arruinado, incluso antes de que yo me metiera, ¿sabes que hiso el al saber que tú le engañabas?-**le pregunto molesto, ella negó con un movimiento en la cara.- **él le ilusiono a una jovencita la uso y la dejo destrozada, porque el igual pensaba que era lo correcto, que irónico no, Aang la dejo embarazada a ella, la hiso sufrir tanto como tú me hiciste sufrir a mí, pero ella se las arreglo sola, sin él, sin nadie, sin reclamar ni nada y con una bebe en camino, ella si es una mujer de admirar y con orgullo te digo que ella es mi futura esposa.- ** le termino de confesar todo lo que sabía dejando a Katara sorprendida, confundida y triste.

.- ** yo no lo sabía.- **dolo dijo Katara.

.-** ahora lo sabes, así que por favor sal de mi habitación, después pienso hablar con mi hijo si es que aún no le has dicho la verdad.- ** finalizo Zuko abriendo la puerta, Katara salió, el cerro la puerta y apoyándose en ella bajo hasta quedar sentado, molesto, lleno de ira, coraje, pero ¿feliz?, tenía un hijo, ojala no lo odie y lo acepte pensó. Por lo menos con esa discusión ya estaría más tranquilo, asaco toda la verdad, que ya nadie más tendría porque saberla pero no contaron que dos curiosos escucharon desde la puerta.

….

Lin al salir del cuarto de Zuko estaba tan molesta, ahora tendría que pensar, decirle la verdad a su madre e impedir el matrimonio o hacerlo posible a toda costa, empezó a caminar hasta que escucho que empezaron a discutir y con pasos ligeros se acercó a la puerta, estaba tan atenta que no vio a la persona cerca de ella.

.- ¿**qué tanto espías?- **le dijo el otro curioso.

.-**cállate.- **le dijo en un susurro tapándole la boca y acercándose de nuevo a la puerta, escuchando todo, ella al notar que Katara ya salía, agarro a Tenzin de la mano y salieron corriendo, pero Tenzin tuvo una mejor idea, cargo a Lin y salto por la ventana para que no llegaran a pescarlos.

Ya fuera de la casa, bajo a Lin de sus brazos y no se miraron para nada los más, con el silencio tan incómodo el prefirió hablar primero.- **ahora entiendes porque no te correspondí… para ser sincero si quería algo contigo, hasta q…**

**.- te enteraste que somos hermanos.- **ella finalizo sus palabras.

.- **me duele y aun me cuesta creerlo, me cuesta verte como una hermana, cuando alguna vez te vi con otros ojos.- **dijo el con una sonrisa triste.- **es raro Kya, Bumi y tu son mis hermanos, pero Bumi no es tu hermano, sabes a mí me hubiera gustado que él sea tu hermano y no yo, así...-**

**.-sería más fácil.- **continuo ella.-** tu papa ya sabe que yo soy.-**

**.-no sabe aún, tampoco lo de Bumi… bueno eso creo.-** él se acercó a ella la miro a los ojos y la abrazo.- **lamento si alguna vez te lastime.- **la soltó y le dio un beso en la frente mientras las lágrimas salían de los ojos, era un sentimiento malo, impuro.- **ojala con el tiempo podamos tratarnos como debemos.- **le dijo y se fue.

Mientras Lin veía como se iba se dijo para sí misma.- **ojala.**

…**.…**

Katara iba caminando hacia su cuarto, triste molesta consigo misma entro sin darle importancia a su esposo quiso entrar al baño, mas solo su voz la detuvo.

.-** ¿fuiste a ver a tu amante?- ** ella le miro molesta y le dijo.- **eso debería preguntarte a voz.-** lo miro de arriba abajo y noto que estaba con heridas leves.- **dime Aang ¿desde cuándo vas viendo a Toph?-**

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron mucho de le sorpresa .- **solo estuve con ella una vez, después que me entere,… no después que vi que tú me fuiste infiel, solo una vez, pero se nota que voz con una no te costó ¿no? .- **ataco, pero noto que Katara no decía nada solo tenía una triste mirada **.-.. lamento haber llegado a esto.- **le dijo Aang al sentirse culpable .-** no te amo y sé que no me amas nunca me amaste, tú me escogiste solo, por creer que estaba bien, después de todo yo salve el mundo merecía ser escogido, pero los dos nos equivocamos, lo siento.-**

Katara le miro incrédula y también mal consigo misma.-** no era mi intención llegar a esto debí decírtelo, debí ser sincera con mis sentimiento, me prohibí en amor, incluso le prohibí a mi hijo el amor de su padre.-** bajo el rostro lleno de lágrimas.- **sé que Bumi no es mi hijo.- **le dijo Aang mientras se acercó y la abrazo.- **los dos nos equivocamos katara, somos humanos, erramos, y lamento haber sido egoísta contigo, con mis hijos, tus hijos y con Toph.**

**.- ¿crees que nos perdonen?- **pregunto entre lágrimas mientras apretaba más el abrazo.

.- **no sé si debamos interrumpir su matrimonio, puede que él te perdone, yo veo que aun te ama, lo difícil será para mi.- **dijo riendo un poco.

.-**lose, Toph es muy dura y difícil de convencer y al parecer tu hija es como ella.- ** aumento mientras reían.

Esa noche hablaron seriamente entre los viendo si debían recuperarlos o dejarlos en paz, era una decisión difícil. Pero tendrían que decidirlo ya, después de todo solo faltaba un día, un día en que tendrían que luchar o dejarlos en paz.

…**.**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL DESAYUNO.**

Katara y Aang ya estaban más algo tristes pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos en paz, pues ya les había ocasionado mucho dolor.

Todo estaba tranquilo entonces entro li algo agitada, pues la habían mandado a buscar a la futura señor del fuego.

.-**señor, la señora y su hija no están en sus recamaras, no hay nada de ellas.- ** Zuko la miro molesto.- **¿Cómo que no están búsquenla bien?**

**.- y mandamos guardias, pero dejaron esta carta con su nombre.- **Zuko tomo la nota y empezó a leer con la vista.

_ZUKO CUANDO ENCUENTRES ESTA NOTA, TE HABRAS DADO CUENTA QUE YA NO ESTAMOS EN CASA._

_SABEMOS QUE AUN AMAS A KATARA Y LO MEJOR ES QUE LE DES UNA OPPORTUNIDAD, DATE UNA OPPORTUNIDAD, NOSOTRAS ESTAREMOS BIEN._

_ESTAREMOS DONDE MIS PADRES, NO TE PREOCUPES POR NOSOTRAS, SE FELIZ, OJALA NOS VEAMOS PRONTO. _

_ATTE LIN Y TOPH BEI FONG._

Zuko al leer eso lo único se puso molesto, pero no se iba a quedar sentado, lucharía por ella, aunque no podía creer que lo descubrieran, de nuevo perdió una familia, pero lucharía.- **lo siento, pueden disponer lo que quieran, yo iré a buscar a mi prometida y a mi hija.- **dijo y antes de salir una mano le detuvo, al verlo era Aang.

.-** no Zuko, quien las debe buscar soy yo, después de todo soy el responsable de todo.- ** dijo Aang soltándolo del agarre.- **no tienes ningún derecho a buscarlas, las perdiste hace años, no son tu familia son la mía.- **dijo molesto Zuko pero noto las miradas de los adolescentes en especial le desarmo el de su hijo un muchachito de 15 años que le miraba confundido.- **mira Aang, si de nuevo las haces sufrir te juro que te matare.- ** le amenazo antes que él se marche.

**.- esta vez pretendo hacer las cosas bien.- **dijo antes de salir.-** papa espera yo también quiero ir.- ** le detuvo du hijo Tenzin, Aang lo miro y asintió, de esa manera salieron rápido y que mejor manera que en Appa.

Dejaron a unos chicos muy confundidos

.-**alguien me puede explicar que rayos sucede aquí.- **dijo Bumi molesto por su parte al ver tanto alboroto.

.- **skeep.- **dijo el lémur acercándose a Bumi.

.-**no puede ser tu sabias todo Momo y no hablaste.- **le respondió molesto.

.- **creo saber que pasa, pero prefiero que nuestra madre nos explique.-** continuo Kya seriamente mirando a su madre y a Zuko.

Zuko y katara los miraron, por parte de katara no dejaba de sentir culpa pero empezó con un.- ** perdóname Bumi, hijo, tu verdadero padre es Zuko, no Aang.- **

**.-no cabe duda de que estoy más confundido.- ** dijo Bumi por su parte.

Terminando de explicar todo lo que en verdad ocurrió en sus vidas a los jóvenes aún les costaba creer lo que pasaba.

Al finalizar estaba molesto, no quería por nada del mundo que Aang le hiciera sufrir a Toph y no sabía qué hacer con el tema de katara.

.-**bueno Bumi lo mejor es que salgamos de aqui, para que nuestra madre y tu padre arreglen sus problemas de una vez.- ** rompió en silencio una muy seria Kya.

.- **si y bueno mama, suerte.- ** dijo Bumi antes de salir.

.-**skeep.- **también le deseo suerte Momo desde su hombro.

…

.-** Zuko, sé que hice cosas malas, que te lastime, pero yo aún te amo, se que es tarde pero, te juro que quiero estar contigo, hacer mi vida contigo.- ** le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cicatriz.

Al sentir el silencio entendió que oportunidad ya no habría, las lágrimas tercas salieron de sus ojos.- **ojala algún día me perdones por todo y seas feliz lo mere...- **no pudo terminar al sentir unos labios en los suyos, un beso que tanto espero un beso de perdón, de amor.

.- **te perdono, pero para eso quiero, lo antes posible casarme contigo entendido.- **en vez de preguntar le ordeno, mientras la volvía a besar.

.- **está bien mi señor del fuego.- **lo volvió a besar.- **te amo.- **le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Zuko las limpio con su boca la miro en los ojos.- **yo te amo mas.- **le respondió mientras la volvía a besar.

Mientras un curioso Bumi miraba desde lejos.- **¿crees que por fin sean felices nuestros padres?, para mama fue fácil… pero pobre papa si la mama de Lin es como ella, se le pondrá muy difícil.-…**. .- ** pero ¿qué será de mi viviré aquí o dónde?, lo tuyo no ay lio.- ** dijo con un puchero.- ** muy pronoto te casaras y tendrás tu propia casa.- **suspirando.- **¿Kya?**- …. ** No de nuevo.-**

** .-skeep.- **

.- ** tienes razón Momo no cabe duda si este año es el más raro de todo.- **dijo Kya ignorando a su hermano y pensando en todo lo que paso.

.-** ¿skeep?...-Momo si quieres ir con papa apúrate entonces mientras esta cerca.- **le respondió Kya y Momo se fue volando.

.-** ¡SKEEEP!- **grito Momo desde lejos...-**¡SUERTE A TI TAMBIEN!- ** le respondió Kya.

.- **¡QUEEE! Hasta a Momo le escuchas.-…**…-**¡¿PORQUEEEE?! .- **GRITO AL VER QUE NO LE HACIAN CASO.

….…

**Mientras en otra parte del mundo **

**.-mama si le dijimos a Zuko que íbamos ir donde mis abuelos, ¿Por qué estamos en el reino tierra de nuevo?- **pregunto Lin confundida.

.-**aremos paradas, así no nos enc... aburriremos, además vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo.- **le respondió la madre.

.-**lo sé pero ya hicimos cuatro paradas y llevamos dos semanas viajando.- **dijo cansada.

.-**ya llegamos.- **respondió parando frente una casa de té.

.-** pero miren que nos trajo el viento.- **dijo el dueño saliendo desde adentro.- **la bella Toph y ella debe ser mi nieta Lin, me entere que su boda se canceló, se me hiso muy raro, ya me explicaras después, pasen deben estar muy cansadas ¿no?-**

** .-Iroh tiempo sin verte y gracias.- **respondió Toph mientras pasaba.- **él es Iroh tío de Zuko.- **le dijo a su hija.- **Iroh ella, bueno ya sabes es mi hija.- ** le presento su hija.

.-**mucho gusto señor**.- le dijo Lin con una leve reverencia de respeto.-** a no pequeña llámame tío o abuelo, bueno vengan les mostrare sus cuartos**.- les dijo y mientras les mostraba el camino.

Cuyo camino los ojos de Lin pasaron viendo otros de color ámbar un jovencito de su misma edad blanco, pelo negro y alto. Fueron unos segundos donde los dos sintieron un choque eléctrico en la espalda, pero siguieron sus caminos.

…**.…**

Por su parte Aang, Tenzin y Appa seguían buscando, esta vez iniciando desde cero , averiguando cada paso que dieron, pues al final, cuando fueron donde los señores Bei Fong, ninguna de las dos estaban, no sin antes arreglar unos papeles de divorcio que con gusto Aang y katara firmaron, muy pronto seria su boda de katara y Zuko y nadie tomo en cuenta en su reino, solo que lo postergaron para después y no podría olvidarse la de su hija Kya que con o sin Toph y Lin iban a asistir.

Aang ahora estaba buscando a Toph, cosa que debió hacer hace años, algo que ya lo hace sin miedo a nada.

…

Después de un reparador descanso, las dos fueron abajo, aceptando la invitación del té que les ofreció Iroh.

.-** buenos días pequeñas, vengan siéntense, tomaremos un sabrosa taza de té.- **les saludo el anciano con una sonrisa.- **buenos días.- **respondieron las dos sentándose.

.-** ¿Cómo durmieron?, espero que hallan descansado muy bien.- **les pregunto Iroh sonriendo.- **Iroh, por favor puedes traer dos tazas adicionales.- **dijo Iroh hacia la puerta de la cocina.

** ¿Iroh?-** preguntaron madre e hija y notaron que de la puerta salía un muchacho que para Lin era el mismo que miro cuando entro, que por parte de ella, empezó a sentir mariposistas en el estómago, por alguna razón u otra cuando el joven la miro a los ojos ella se sonrojo.

.-**ah sí disculpen, él es mi pupilo, bueno en realidad diremos que mi nieto, su nombre es Iroh como yo.- **presento al joven con una enorme sonrisa, pues él era un muchacho al cual tenía demasiado cariño.- **Iroh ellas son la señora Toph Bei Fong y su hija la señorita Lin Bei Fong.- **las presento.

Iroh al igual que Lin no pudo evitar sonrojarse igual, al ver que hermosa era la jovencita, pero también se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido Bei Fong, pues es una familia bastante conocida y más aun Toph Bei Fong, una mujer héroe.

.- ** es un gusto conocerlas.- **les respondió con una leve reverencia.

.-**bueno tomemos él te.- **dijo un sonriente Iroh, empezaron a charlar de todo, por su parte Toph le explicaba sus razones por las cuales se tuvo que ir, y le pidió que no le contara a nadie donde estaba en especial Zuko, ya que no quería ver para nada al maestro aire y en parte dudaba que la buscara, por su parte Iroh se sorprendió que no las encontraran aquí ya que la casa de té no se encontraba muy lejos de la de sus padres, bien sabía que Aang acompañado de su hijo de Tenzin las estaba buscando.

Y mientras pasaron los días, Lin e Iroh empezaron una amistad, ya incluso se había olvidado que tenían que ir a casa de sus abuelos

Una mañana el viejo Iroh le contó a Toph y Lin sobre la boda de Zuko y que estaban invitadas, a Toph no le gustaba la idea, pero a su hija si, y siendo convencida decidió que iba a aceptar la invitación, fueron dos semanas muy divertidas para los cuatro entre juegos de mesa, paseos y te.

…..…..

Ya faltaba poco para la boda de Zuko y Toph estaba dudando en ir, ya que es lo más seguro que iba encontrarse con Aang. Por su parte Lin estaba algo triste por su madre, pero feliz al conocer a Iroh, el hace dos días que le habia confesado su amor, estaba contenta un amor que por suerte era correspondido. Incluso los dos tenían el mismo camino, Lin deseando ser la mejor jefa de policías como su madre e Iroh un gran comandante como su abuelo.

Ellos se veían casi todos los días, como muchas de sus tardes estaban por los bosques paseando como siempre, haciendo competencias entre fuego control por parte de Iroh y tierra control por Lin, luchas marciales, etc; y de vez en cuando un picnic. Estaban tan distraídos que no notaron que algo cerca de ellos aterrizo.

.-** ¿Lin?- **dijo un Tenzin algo triste al ver que ya su prohibido amor estaba con un muchacho.

**.- ¿Tenzin, señor avatar que hacen aquí?- **le pregunto levantándose de su puesto viendo a su hermano y su padre.

**.- ¿Lin donde está tu madre?- **le pregunto Aang. Algo contento, por fin la habría encontrado.

**.- ella dice que no lo quiere ver.- **dijo molesta.

**.- ¿podemos hablar en privado?- **pregunto Aang. Al ver a un muchacho, cerca su hija. Su pequeña hija la más pequeña.

.-**Iroh se queda.- **le respondió con firmeza .-** mi madre y yo queremos saber de usted y no pienso decirle dond…-** fue impedida al sentir una mano entre la suya, era la de Iroh aquel nuevo amor que tenía, al cual se contaron todo secreto que tenían, suavizando su mirada le dijo.- **no lo quiere ver, pero si desea saber que lucha por ella.- **continuo serenamente .- **ella está donde mis abuelos, si quiere verla tendrá que luchar y de verdad porque está prohibida su entrada.- **rio un poco.

.-**gracias hija.- **le respondió mientras se acercaba, ella se soltó de su enamorado y abrazo a su padre.- **suerte papa.- **le respondió.

Aang subió a Appa.- ** ve tu papa, es tu lucha.- **le dijo Tenzin desde abajo con un lémur en su hombro.

**.-está bien, pórtense bien.- **dijo antes de irse.- **yip yip.-**

Los tres jóvenes veían como Appa se alejaba.

**.-skeep**.- rompió el silencio Momo, volando en el hombro de Lin.

.-**tienes razón Momo, papa necesitara mucha ayuda.- **respondió Lin al lémur.-**por cierto Iroh él es mi hermano mayor Tenzin y Momo la mascota de la familia…. Y Tenzin y Momo él es mi enamorado Iroh.- **les presento Lin.

.-**mucho gusto.-** dijeron los dos dándose la mano y mirándose los ojos con rivalidad.

.-**skeep.-**

.- **bueno sigamos con el picnic.- **dijo Lin sentándose seguida por los otros dos muchachos y un lémur que voló en su hombro.

.-**skeep.- **Lin le miro a lémur luego a su hermano y su novio, dio un suspiro y le dijo.- **si Momo creo que ya empezaron una rivalidad.**

...

**1º INTENTO**

Dos bellas damas madre e hija y un buen caballero estaban en el jardín tomando una riquizima taza de te.

.-**que sentido tiene usar esta ropa mientras tomo solo una taza de te?.- **pregunto frustrada la mas joven.

.-**hija eres muy hermosa debería ser natural en ti arreglarte, además recuerda que es en especial para que te noten tus pretendientes.-**le respondió su madre tranquilamente.

.-**tu madre tiene razón, pero yo creo que la belleza de Toph, con o sin arreglarse se nota.- **añadió su visita mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

.-**madre, déjame decirte que yo no pienso casarme con ningún de esos pretendientes de pacotilla.- **respondió algo molesta la heredera Bei Fong.

.-**¿hija no me digas que piensas esperar al avatar?, sé que lo amas pero, es casado y te dejo.-**le dijo su madre.

.-**bah! Él no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones, además no pienso volver con él, no lo quiero así que no te preocupes ¿sí?, prefiero estar solo con mi hija.- **respondió Toph a su madre tratando de ocultar su molestia al que tenía algo de razón, si deseaba que Aang vuelva, pero primero era su orgullo.

.-**pero toma en cuenta Toph, que no hay nada mejor que la familia.-** añadió el viejo Iroh con una sonrisa.

.-**si tienes razón tío y yo creo que…-**se vio interrumpida por mucha bulla, donde se escuchaba que había una lucha entre mucha gente que de la nada apareció…**.- ¡QUE HACE EL AQUÍIII!- **grito al darse cuenta quien era el protagonista del ruido.

De repente nuestro protagonista Aang apareció frente a ellos, con la respiración agitada.

.-** ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué le pasa es un bárbaro o qué? Salga de mi casa ahora mismo.- ** empezó a reclamar la madre de Toph.

.-**lo siento mucho señora por los problemas pero quiero hablar con su hija.- **le respondió el avatar seriamente.

.-**más te vale salir de aquí pies ligeros, porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, es mas ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?**- interrumpió y pregunto de una manera alterada Toph.

.-**eso no importa, solo quiero hablar contigo.-…..-por favor.-** aumento Aang serenamente.

.-**mmm… yo creo que lo mejor seria es que hablen solos serena y civilizadamente mientras tomas una riquísima taza de té.- **propuso Iroh mientras ofrecía su brazo a la señora Bei Fong, ella lo miro con mucha desconfianza a él, a Aang y de nuevo a él, dio un suspiro y acepto.

Estuvieron callados por un buen rato hasta que.

.-**siéntate.- **le ofreció Toph mientras serbia una taza de té para él.

.-**bien pies ligeros tienes cinco minutos para hablar.- **mientras tomaba su taza de té.

.-**Toph.- **empezó.-** no sé cuántas veces tendré que pedirte perdón, y de verdad lo lamento, no me acerque a ti con ningún mal propósito, el punto es que de verdad siempre estuve enamorado de ti y aunque te cueste creerlo aun te amo demasiado y de verdad quiero formar una vida contigo, aunque sé que va ser difícil por todo lo que te hice, pero de verdad ya no podría vivir sin ti, de corazón quisiera que me perdonaras y que me dieras una oportunidad.- **le dijo Aang mientras la miraba.

.- **mmm… está bien Aang te perdono, errar es de humanos, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo viniste por que katara te dejo, la verdad no pienso volver contigo y menos caer en tus trampas.- **le respondió Toph tranquilamente.

.-**pero...-**

**.- No Aang, dime si katara no te hubiera dejado o mejor dicho si yo no hubiera dejado a Zuko, ninguno de los dos habría luchado por nosotros, yo deje a Zuko porque sé que ella la busco y el aun la ama, pero tú solo porque ya no está katara a tu lado y además como ya te dijo yo ya no te amo, así que no pierdas el tiempo y vete.- **dijo Toph de una manera muy dura y con un dolor agudo en el pecho, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para retirarse e irse, pero la mano de Aang agarro su brazo le dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente con él, muy cerca, poniendo a Toph muy nerviosa ante el acercamiento, unos nervios que fueron notados por el avatar.

.-**de verdad ya no me amas Toph.- **le susurro cerca sus labios, se estaba acercando, notando el gran sonrojo que tenía ella, el sonrió triunfante y la beso, un beso que ya hace años quería darle, saborear sus exquisitos labios, un beso dado con mucho amor y al notar que ella estaba correspondiendo, la apego más agarrándola por la cintura, cuando ella estaba queriendo poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de Aang, él se separó un poco por falta de aire y feliz al ver cuál iba a ser su reacción .- **mentirosa, tu aun me amas.-** le dijo en un susurro cerca al odio de la maestra tierra.

Toph al escucharlo y notar su acto de él y el error de ella, despertó de tan bella distracción y al darse cuenta que lo iba volver a besar, se separó de golpe y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

.-**¡DEJAME EN PAZ Y ALEJATE DE MI!- **le grito y de nuevo lo hiso volar lejos de su casa al darle una distracción con la bofetada.

1º INTENTO FALLADO

.-**CREES QUE STOY ACTUANDO MAL APPA?- **pregunto un hombre a su bisonte mientras lo acariciaba.

.-**mur.- **obtuvo como respuesta.

.-**tienes razón estoy haciendo malas estrategias, pero mmm... tal vez sería mejor dejarla en paz, bueno mi hija por lo menos ya me acepto, pero no quiero perderla de nuevo, pero ¿Qué podría hacer?.- **pregunto suspirando, pues no era demás , era muy difícil acercarse su ex maestra tierra, y ya tenía dos intentos fallados, donde cuyo plan era ir directo y hablar; luego intento ablandarla con flores, dos intentos igualmente fallados e incluso pidió ayuda a su hija para que hablara con ella, pero ella dé dijo que tendría que demostrarla que la ama; hasta incluso intento acercarse a ella en la boda de Zuko y Katara, un intento que igualmente fallo; no sabía que hacer pidió ayuda ya en todos, hiso toda clases de cosas, hasta fue a cantarle en dos ocasiones en sus casa, lo único que recibía era que lo mandaran volando.

**.-mur.-**

.-**no puede ser.- **respondió feliz.- **tienes razón Appa, como no me di cuenta, es una excelente idea y tú me ayudaras ¿no?-**

**.-mur.-**

**.-excelente, entonces mañana será mi día y si no funciona ya mas no puedo hacer que esperar.-** respondió al darse cuenta que ya tenía la clave para ser escuchado sin que lo mande ella a volar.

Una hermosa mujer con ropa de lucha estaba en los jardines de su casa practicando su amada tierra control. Estaba tan concentrada, hasta que sintió que algo había caído cerca ella, ese algo era Aang, que se había tirado de Appa que ni bien piso suelo agarro a Toph por la cintura y salto.

.-**aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ….-**grito Toph mientras se agarraba fuerte de Aang.-** ¿estás loco, como se te ocurre secuestrarme?, no, esta vez es un secuestro eres un cobarde, como se te ocurre hacerme esto.- **le seguía gritando.

Al caer fueron directo al lomo de Appa.- **era la única manera que me escucharas.- **le respondió.- **por favor tranquilízate y escúchame.- **le dijo seriamente al saber cuál terca podía ser.-** a mí nadie me manda, quien te crees q…- **no continuo al sentir unos labio en los suyos, uno que trato de quitárselos, pero era tan exquisito, el sentir el sabor de sus labios y su olor, un olor que no sentía ya hace mucho tiempo, al sentir la falta de aire él se separó.- **Appa yip yip.- dijo.- **le dijo a su bisonte agarro a Toph entre las piernas y la espalda y volvió a saltar pero esta vez callando su grito con un beso, se besaban como si fuera la última vez, Aang luego se separó y con aire control, cayo de pie, y volvió a besar a Toph, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, entre besos él le dijo.- **nunca….. Te deje de amar… te lo juro.- **besándola en cada pausa.- **te creo… pero caya… yo también… te amo…- ** se seguían besando, estaban lejos de todo ya la falta de aire hiso que se separaran.-¿**me podrias dar una oportunidad?.- **le pregunto Aang besándola la frente y con ojos de esperanza.-**esta bien, solo porque, tu forma de secuestrarme fue original.- **sonrió.- **y por que estab vez si luchaste por mí, aunque eres lento sabias**.- rio un poco y lo volvió a besar.- **te amo y te juro que esta vez no fallare para nada.- **le dijo Aang.- **ya cállate, me estas queriendo volver cursi ¿no?.- **rieron un poco y se volvieron a besar.

...

**Epilogo**

**KATARA**

Han pasado siete años estoy muy felizmente casada con Zuko con cinco hijos los primeros como ya saben son Kya una maestra agua y futura madre de su segundo bebe; Tenzin, quien vive con su padre pero nos visita seguidamente; Bumi que con el tiempo creció y acepto a Zuko como su padre y el actualmente esta enamorando con la hija de May, hasta yo me sorprendí que terminara junto a la hija de mi antigua rival; bueno seguido de mi pequeño de seis años un muy buen maestro agua que nació bien parecido a mi hermano Soka solo que la diferencia es en sus ojos ámbar y que es blanco como su padre, mi pequeño Ryo; luego mi niña de 3 años que nació blanca como su padre, me sorprende se parece tanto a mí, en especial en sus ojos que lo saco azules, mi bella maestra fuego, mi pequeña Mía, que más podía pedir si ya todo se arregló y para bien.

….

**ZUKO**

Pasaron tan rápidos los años, me costó un poco para que aceptaran Zuko y el padre de katara, los primeros dos años fueron muy difíciles, pero al final terminaron aceptando nuestro matrimonio, me sorprende que la felicidad abunde en mi vida y que más podía pedir, estoy casado con una maravillosa mujer con tres hijos, mis hijos, aunque en un principio me costó ser aceptado con Bumi bueno luego me acepto, el actualmente es un joven muy fuerte con planes de futuro como comandante y bueno me sorprendió al enterarme que está enamorando con la hija de May, incluso katara se sorprendió tanto como yo; seguido esta mi niño de 6 años Ryo, un gran maestro agua de ojos ámbar y blanco como yo, luego esta mi hermosa niña de 3 años Mía, estoy tan contento ya que Toph también es feliz, ella para mí al final resulto ser como una hermana, mi pequeña hermana la que siempre desee y tengo, incluso soy tío y bueno que más podía pedir si ya soy muy feliz.

….

**AANG **

Después de siete años yo sigo siendo aún muy feliz a lado de Toph, al final ella me perdono, aunque me costó y mucho ya que ella tenía muchos, demasiados pretendientes para mi gusto y también sus padres no me querían, por haber dejado a su hija y su nieta a su suerte, pero Toph arreglo todo para que me aceptaran, nos casamos y vivimos en ciudad republica junto a mis hijos Tenzin y Lin, aunque a ellos les costó acostumbrarse en especial a Tenzin que mantenía una rivalidad con el enamorado de su hermana, hasta que termino aceptándolo y el también conoció a una nueva muchacha, por fin todos estamos felices, mmm bueno mi familia creció el nacimiento de mis dos hijos Lee de cinco años, un niño de cabellos castaños blanco como yo y ojos como los míos y además maestro tierra como su madre y Niky una hermosa niña, mi segunda princesita de dos años, tan blanca como su madre, parece una muñeca de porcelana, pelo negro y ojos verdes como los de Lin y bueno estoy feliz porque es maestra aire como yo, por su parte katara también era muy feliz a lado de Zuko y LA VERDAD me alegro mucho por ella y que más podría pedir, tenía una hermosa esposa cuatro hijos dos mujeres y dos varones; dos maestros tierra y dos maestros tierra.

….

**TOPH**

Han pasado tan rápido los años incluso tuve dos hijos más, eso se estar embarazada no era lo mío, pero estoy muy feliz al tener a mis hijos a mi lado, pero para llegar a dicha felicidad nos costó mucho, en especial que mis padres aceptaran a Aang, aunque el casi explota e los celos la vez que se enteró la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía, pero al final todo se arregló, incluso para Zuko, estoy muy contenta que él sea muy feliz y lo tiene muy bien merecido, por ser uno de los hombres más buenos, el hermano que nunca pude tener, lo quiero como tal y el a mí ya que antes de nuestro matrimonio mm creo que amenazo a pies ligeros una cincuenta veces ahhh jajaja, bueno mi hija Lin está muy contenta con su relación con Iroh y nosotros también cada que podemos visitamos al viejo Iroh, ese viejo no dejara de ser entretenido, y luego así el hijo de pies ligeros que en un principio peleaba con su hermana, ya que no aceptaba a Iroh, pero al final acepto que mi hija es como yo que sabe defenderse y termino aceptándolo, luego están los nuevos integrantes Lee de cinco años que según Aang se parece mucho a el blanco, castaño son ojos plomos, pero es orgullosamente un maestro tierra; luego está la mas pequeña Niky de dos años, si piensa que Aang voy a permitir que sean hijitos de papa se equivoca así que yo criare a mi manera mis hijos y bueno según mi esposo ella tiene mi cabello, mi piel y sus ojos de Lin y bueno ella nació siendo una maestra aire, todo está bien en mi familia, qué más puedo pedir, tengo un maravilloso esposo, unos hijos sorprendentes y una maravillosa vida.

….

**LIN **

Pasaron tan rápido los años, mi mama acepto al final a mi papa y empezamos a vivir juntos, aunque nos consto mucho a Tenzin y a mí ya que aún sentía mucho por él, pero gracias a Iroh, logre terminar ese sentimiento, pero lo que también nos costó aparte que mis abuelos acepten a mi padre fue que dejen la rivalidad Tenzin y Iroh, por su parte Tenzin no quería que este con Iroh por celos, lo digo porque lo podía sentir y porque según el Iroh era poco para mí y que terminaría dañándome, pero luego acepto, no creo que haya sido magia, fue la nueva muchacha que se le declaro, el quedo sorprendido y le dio una oportunidad a ella mm creo que se llama Pema, así que estoy más tranquila a lado de Iroh, tío Iroh, mama, papa Tenzin a si y mis nuevos hermanitos, yo quería entrenar al pequeño Lee, pero mama dijo que lo más seguro seria que iba ser muy suave con él, en cambio según papa dejara que Tenzin entrene a la más pequeña Niky claro cuando crezca unos años más. Bueno actualmente soy muy feliz y que más podría pedir incluso estoy cerca a ser jefa de policías como solía ser mi madre y Iroh también está logrando su objetivo.

….

**TENZIN**

Han pasado los años, y sinceramente en un principio nos consto a todos incluso a mi tío Soka que hico tremendos alborotos en la boda de mi madre y de mi padre, pero ah jajaja al final era callado por la madre de Lin, ay veces incluso a mi papa y a mi nos da miedo cuando ella está enojada, cuando empecé a vivir con mi nueva familia me costó y mucho, en especial ver a Lin con otro, a pesar de ser hermanos me costaba y mucho y aun creo que Iroh no es para ella, pero que más podía hacer, ella es feliz con él y bueno yo empecé un relación con una chica nueva que me confeso que eta enamorada de mí, yo ya que no tengo nada que perder acepte, ella es una buena mujer, blanca como yo, ojos verdes más oscuros que los de Lin, y cabello castaño su nombre es Pema, y hasta ahora todo va bien, incluso a mis hermanos les va de lujo, mi hermana Kya está en el espera de su segundo hijo, Bumi esta enamorando con la hija de un noble en el reino fuego, mi hermana Lin está muy feliz con Iroh, incluso los dos cerca de lograr sus objetivos; también están mis nuevos hermanos, Lee de cinco años castaño, blanco y ojos como el de mi padre aunque no lo mantienen rapado, ya que es un maestro tierra, y Niky la más pequeña y parecida a su mama, otra muñeca de porcelana, piel blanca, ojos verdes como los de Lin y cabello negro, y bueno todos estamos más felices y tranquilos, que más podríamos pedir.

**FIN**


End file.
